Integrated circuits comprise two or more electronic devices formed in and/or on a substrate of semi-conductive material. Typically, the integrated circuits include two or more metal layers that are used in forming select devices and interconnects between said devices. The metal layers also provide electrical paths to input and output connections of the integrated circuit. Connections to the inputs and outputs of the integrated circuit are made through bond pads. Bond pads are formed on a top metal layer of the integrated circuit. A bonding process (i.e. the bonding of a ball bond wire to the bond pad) can damage any active circuitry formed under the metal layer upon which the bonding pad is formed. Therefore, present circuit layout rules either do not allow any circuitry to be formed under the bonding pad or only allow limited structures that have to be carefully tested.
Damage under bonding pads can be caused by many reasons but mainly it is due to the stresses which have occurred during bond wire attachment process and the subsequent stresses after packaging. For example, temperature excursions after packaging exert both lateral and vertical forces on the overall structure. The metal layers of integrated circuit are typically made of soft aluminum that are separated from each other by harder oxide layers. The soft aluminum tends to give under the forces while the harder oxide layers do not. This eventually leads to cracks in the oxide layers. Once an oxide layer cracks, moisture can enter causing corrosion of the aluminum layers and eventually failure of the circuit function. Therefore, the bonding process typically requires the real estate below the bond pad serve only as a buffer against damage that occurs during the bonding process. However, as chip designers try and reduce the size of chips it would be desired to able to use the real estate under the bonding pad for active circuits or interconnects.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved integrated circuit that effectively allows for use of the real estate under bonding pads for active circuits and interconnects.